


удушливый смог Денвера сомкнулся над нашими домами

by BellJorg



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Stan Marsh, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Craig Tucker, Female Eric Cartman, Female Friendship, Female Kenny McCormick, Female Kyle Broflovski, Female Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Female Tweek Tweak, Genderswap, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, Lowercase, Sad with a Happy Ending, female stan marsh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: «отец бы назвал всё это идиотизмом. стэнли бы назвала его паршивым козлом».
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 2





	удушливый смог Денвера сомкнулся над нашими домами

стэнли пытается собраться с силами, но в итоге только поворачивается на другой бок, накрывшись пледом с головой. она перелистывает календарь в телефоне, безнадёжно пытаясь вспомнить, когда жизнь пошла по такой откровенной пизде, но не может найти даже намёка. 

с годами жизнь не перестала казаться дерьмом, но та тонкая грань из уныния в ненависть будто затёрлась ластиком — и стала одним целым с жизнью марш. стэнли бы рассмеялась погромче, но боится по ошибке заплакать. знает, что не сможет остановиться. знает, что хорошим это не кончится. знает, что обязана держаться — если не ради себя, то ради лео.

и после месяца у мозгоправа, так и не придя к какой-то определённой для себя истине, она понимает, что преследующие по пятам неудачи не исчезнут. впереди ждут месяцы и даже годы разгрёба собственного дерьма: в подвале — с полными коробками старых игрушек и ненужных фотоальбомов, в карманах — с ключами отцовской машины и истёртыми билетами в кино, в полках — меж тетрадей и рассыпанных транков, под кроватью — рядом с пустыми бутылками и потерянными носками, за шиворотом — туда-то как раз с большим удовольствием накидали собственные родители. да и от проблем, как оказалось, особо никуда не денешься. особенно, если твой город — их чёртов источник. особенно, если жизнь твоя — среди наркотических полей. стэнли знает, сколько несправедливости её окружает — и поэтому мучительно молчит.

отец бы назвал всё это идиотизмом. стэнли бы назвала его паршивым козлом.

***

это кажется простым и понятным, поэтому кайла мысленно примеряет на себя роль мученицы. нервно передёргивает плечами, потому что чужая личина жмёт. в этом что-то есть. кайла крутит меж пальцев ручку, отбивает ногой ритм каждые двадцать (восемнадцать, четырнадцать, двадцать пять) секунд и глубоко дышит. медленно. это можно назвать совершенствованием, но кайла учится заново, и заново, и заново, и каждый раз — словно тот самый первый в двенадцать: сугробы по колено, попавший в ботинки снег, стёртые в кровь лодыжки, съехавшие стельки под голыми пятками; до дома семь миль, до рассвета четыре часа, трасса пуста.

может, от неё ничего уже не осталось. кайла боится услышать: «представь мозаику, а ты в ней — лишний пазл». и обидно вроде, и правда мозолит глаза.

наверное, это такой возраст. когда боишься заходить в неизвестные магазины, когда пугаешься звонков с незнакомых номеров, когда лежишь с закрытыми глазами после пробуждения, вглядываясь в темноту и с усилием притворяясь спящей. наверное, это просто возраст. и в тринадцать, и в семнадцать, и в двадцать один: будто где-то перешла невидимую черту — множество невидимых черт, — и теперь всё идёт не так.

наверное, это просто возраст. ведь с кайлой всё в порядке.

кайла просыпается ночью, не уверенная в собственной жизни. сомневающаяся, что проснулась в своей кровати, в своём доме, в своём теле. ведь во сне всё кажется настоящим, правильным, так и задуманным изначально. когда кайла просыпается, ей дышит в лицо кошмар. у кошмара ладони в порезах и серые дымчатые глаза. когда оно проводит руками по её лицу, металл многочисленных колец холодит щёки. она заведомо признаёт поражение и смиренно засыпает, чтобы через час прочувствовать это снова.

айк давно не стучит ей в дверь — привык ночевать у друзей и не появляться дома. мать кричит с кухни и приказывает спуститься. дальше по коридору слышна крадущаяся поступь отца.

кайла никак не может для себя признать — ничего не в порядке.

***

психотерапевт — странный мужчина с залысиной и повышенной потливостью — рекомендует ей отдыхать побольше. освободиться от стресса, уделять время себе любимой. крейг, конечно, кивает — не может не согласиться, — но сеансы стоят денег. новые вещи, сигареты, чёртовы вебинары — стоят денег. оплата интернета и подписок, пиво по вторникам и кальян по субботам — стоят денег. завтра нужно вернуть долг токен, послезавтра придёт просить в долг кенни. они застряли здесь, как в смоле мухи — увязли по самые хоботки, поломали тонкие крылышки и застыли, не в силах бороться.

твик говорит: у неё от разговоров о насекомых начинается фантомный зуд. крейг хочет замолчать — и больше никогда, никогда не говорить, — но твик ловит её лицо ладонями, просит поднять взгляд и мягко улыбается.

«не беспокойся обо мне, — говорит твик, — со мной же всё в порядке. зуд фантомный, насекомые не настоящие; они не могут меня ранить».

хочется свалить всё на тёплые лучи весеннего солнца. хочется соврать, забиться в угол и покрыться скорлупой. она ещё не готова вылупляться, слишком рано, пожалуйста, не сейчас.

«зато тебя могут ранить нематериальные мысли», — отвечает крейг, чувствуя жар собственных щёк.

«о насекомых?», — твик смеётся, и крейг — уставшая, запутавшаяся, старающаяся изо всех сил — позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ.

«да, — выдыхает крейг, — о насекомых». 

***

на кладбище, как обычно, пусто. они держатся за руки, прогуливаясь меж могильных плит, и с весельем подмечают забавные фамилии или знакомые даты. их не волнуют набежавшие тучи, как не волновал бы и дождь, и снегопад. с той жизнью, которая у них есть, перестаёшь бояться, как минимум, природных катаклизмов.

кенни говорит, что может припомнить: жгучий жар, волдыри на коже, ногти поломанные; ноги в грязи по колено, выстрелы за спиной, вой вертолётных лопастей. эрика отмахивается, но делится: леденящий страх, ошибки взрослых, кошмары о пожирающем улицы огне. 

чуть дальше, у самой границы, они углядывают сгорбившуюся фигуру миссис стивенс. они несли траур по барбаре два месяца, пока шли судебные разбирательства, но дело закрыли из-за отсутствия весомых улик. казалось бы, они пережили столь многое, и улочки все знакомые, вдоль и поперёк изученные, и лица примелькавшиеся, и знают, от кого беды ждать, но «ни одна война не страшнее той, что вышла из твоего дома».

виднеется корявый покосившийся деревянный крест — его кенни сделала себе сама. эрика тогда долго ругалась, вытаскивая из её пальцев занозы, смешно краснела и аккуратно заклеивала порезы цветными пластырями. кенни вглядывалась в её лицо и не слышала ни слова — сердце её пело.

они не смеются больше — сохраняют молчание, пока обходят мать бебе по широкой дуге. чужое горе давит на них, придавливает их собственные переживания собой и не уходит. эрика смаргивает тяжесть, утягивает кенни под высокое, раскинувшее широкие ветви дерево, и, за укрывающей их от всего мира листвой, подносит их сцепленные руки к губам. кенни хихикает, и глаза её счастливо сверкают.

***

никто не ожидает, конечно, но первой об этом заикается твик. не в переносном смысле — сначала давится чизкейком, запивает ком в горле горячим кофе, снова давится и на выдохе сипит:

— а давайте уедем. свалим отсюда к-кх-куда подальше. к чёрту.

крейг поворачивается к ней, смотрит с мгновение — мятая блузка, примятые волосы на затылке, мятная жвачка в кармане — и накрывает дрожащую ладонь своей.

— к чёрту. согласна.

на несколько секунд за их столиком образуется непривычная тишина: кайла замирает, вцепившись пальцами в лодыжки кенни, стэнли отодвигает от себя салат, эрика оставляет в покое обёртку из-под бургера, кенни дотягивается до кайлы и гладит её по плечу. они переглядываются — оценивающе, напряжённо; готовы ли, смогут ли.

снаружи ветер воет, и стекло рядом с их столиком немного трясётся. официант собирает грязную посуду, с глухим стуком составляя тарелки и миски на поднос — два высоких бокала грозятся рухнуть, но застывают в своём положении, зажатые мусором и соусницами. звеня монетами захлопывается за стойкой касса.

эрика громко всасывает остатки колы, водит трубочкой по дну стакана и гремит льдинками. кенни, отвлекшись, со свистом проигрывает в дудл джамп, театрально прикрывает глаза рукой и дрыгает ногами, удобно лежащими на коленях кайлы. стэнли, до того молчавшая, хмурит брови, придвигается ближе, нависает над столом и — уставши кивает. лео, свернувшаяся у неё под боком, шепчет тоскливое:

— было бы здорово.

***

если эрика картман ставила перед собой цель, то она всегда её добивалась. будь то принадлежность к школьному совету или пресечение мерзких слухов — она делала всё, что было в её силах — и, может, чуточку больше. 

в голове горела идея. кенни и кайла, не вмешивающиеся в её отношения с матерью, остались наверху. эрика была уверена, что, по возвращению, её домашняя работа будет проверена и исправлена, а коробка с поки-палочками подъедена.

лиэн, хлопочущая у плиты, с радостью отвлекается на оклик дочери — вытирает руки полотенцем, делает газ потише и садится за стол.

— милая, ты хотела со мной поговорить?

эрика любит свою мать, но никогда не забудет ей её собственную беспечность. эрика борется за свою жизнь и жизнь дорогих для неё людей. она не собирается сдаваться, не сейчас, когда достижимое одновременно так близко и так далеко.

лиэн улыбается ей мягко и тепло — как всегда улыбалась, когда дочь просила карманные на подарки для любимых, когда собиралась с ночёвкой к кайле, когда просила собрать ужин для кенни. лиэн улыбается и кивает — сегодня она сделает несколько поздних звонков.

эрика, окрылённая, приносит новость в комнату вместе с бутылкой вина: она берёт девочек за руки и кружит, и кружит, и кружит. эрика оглядывается на кайлу и не может сдержать влюблённый вздох.

её лицо меняется на глазах: уголки губ приподнялись, появилась лёгкая улыбка, глаза приоткрылись чуть шире — кайла смотрела прямо, слегка вздёрнув нос, и сверкала глазами.

эрика приподнимает бровь в ответ и смотрит насмешливо. открыто. вот так просто, глаза в глаза, будто и не было этих тягучих месяцев неизвестности и ожидания трагедии. будто она всегда смотрела так — не скрываясь, с улыбкой и покрасневшими из-за выпитого вина щеками. гордая. сильная.

победившая.

кенни, украдкой вытирая слёзы, счастливо смеётся и валит их на кровать — к её мокрым щекам липнет пушистый розовый плед.

***

когда кайла закрывает свою комнату на ключ, стэнли, укутанная в плед, балансирует на грани истерики. слёз нет, но изнутри рвутся сухие рыдания — марш не может совладать с голосом, потому что её трясёт.

они говорили о будущем. начали с учёбы, затронули тему поступления, денег, отсутствия моральных сил и ориентиров. они говорили об усталости и механизмах преодоления, как сложно вставать по утрам и насколько не важными кажутся повседневные вещи. высказались про ежедневную суматоху, ненужные слова, глупые, но навязчивые мысли. стэнли говорила, будто плевалась, и, когда разговор затронул личное, не смогла совладать с собой.

кайла смотрит ей в глаза и произносит на выдохе заёбанную, выстраданную долгими ночами фразу:   
— мне плевать на поступление.

добавляет сиплое:  
— мы с кенни едем к родственникам эрики на всё лето.

тянет, проглатывая надежду:  
— нам работу обещали и чистый чердак.

стэнли вглядывается в уставшее лицо подруги, проверяющей время несколько раз за час и вздрагивающей от хлопков входной двери, и цедит рвущееся:  
— я с вами.

выплёвывает булькающее:  
— пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня. не оставляйте. пожалуйста.

свистящим шёпотом делится:  
— я хочу забрать лео.

стэнли, конечно, осознаёт: мать выебет все мозги, пока отец будет изводиться на говно, но ей так отчаянно плевать, что всё кажется незначительным и неважным. вся её жизнь — будто что-то неважное. джемма как-то сказала: «я напишу сборник анекдотов по вашим жизням». утешением тут и не пахло, но стэнли ещё долгое время представляла, как люди будут читать главу под названием “пизданутая семейка марш” и смеяться, захлёбываясь слюнями. может, найдутся сочувствующие и дохуя толерантные, призывающие запретить смеяться над чужой тупостью и горем. но стэнли было бы плевать. стэнли бы получала свои десять — «от пяти до семи, милая, не больше» — процентов и ебала всех в рот, живя за пределами этого вонючего колорадо.

кайла трогает её за плечо, проводит большим пальцем по выпирающей ключице и, обратив на себя внимание, слегка кивает. в ладони у неё смартфон мигает сообщением от эрики «не можно, а нужно, sweety». стэнли вглядывается, точно не веря. они смогут уехать, а там — там, в долгих совместных днях; за солнцем, греющим руки; в тесном пыльном углу, в безопасности и тишине — они забудут вернуться.

***

безразличие не настигло её, как обычно бывало. впереди ждали своего шанса перемены, нежно касались обнаженных плеч и пели на ночь колыбельные. крейг не видела знаков, но интуиция кричала быть наготове, всё важное при себе держать и не расставаться с твик. и она не прогадала.

они просыпаются ночью от звонка эрики.

«у вас пять минут, девочки».

и крейг понимает: вот оно, вот же оно, удача кинулась прямо в руки. крейг достаёт из шкафа старую сумку, кидает подряд все вещи. твик сонная и растерянная, но одевается спешно, помогает искать документы и достать из заначки деньги. они топают, не в силах скрываться, выбегают из дома и запрыгивают в старый ржавый минивэн. 

закутавшись в плед, обнимаются стэнли и лео. кенни за рулём улыбается, сжимая руку рядом сидящей кайлы. эрика, забравшись с ногами на сиденье, скидывает сумку вниз и взмахивает открытой бутылкой.

— газуй отсюда к чертям.

со свистом они уносятся вперёд, смеясь и ликуя. мили проносятся одна за другой, и родной, но такой противный сердцу город скрывается за горизонтом. они поют песни, пока хватает на них сил, понимающе переглядываются и не отпускают руки любимых. небраска встречает их тёплым рассветным солнцем, греющим руки.

и потом, в безопасности и тишине, стэнли шепчет красными от вина губами: «а там — мы забудем вернуться».


End file.
